


After-School Tutor

by JingleBee



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke comes to Ai's house to give him a hands-on lesson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-School Tutor

"Do you understand how to do this now?" Sousuke said. His deep voice rumbled all the way to Ai's heart. His teacher leaned up against him, showing him how to solve the complicated formulas on the paper in front of him. AI had stopped paying attention to it long ago,only focused on his teacher's muscles under his soft sweater vest. He leaned in further to smell his cologne,not even realizing he was nuzzling his face into Sousuke's shoulder.

"Ai!"

Ai was snapped out of his trance by Sousuke's voice. "Y-yes?"

"You need to pay attention. Here.." Sousuke softly pulled Ai from his chair and into his lap. 

Ai blushed all the way to his neck. "S-sensei what are you doing?"

"Need to keep a closer eye on you." Sousuke said. He wrapped his arm around Ai's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. "Now answer the question like I showed you."

Ai nervously tried to write the answer,but he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Sousuke's warm body against his. His arms unconsciously rubbing his body. His soft breath on his neck. And Ai didn't want to admit,but he thought he could feel something under him,between Sousuke's legs. Ai started to get aroused at the thought,being home alone with the teacher he had a crush on,sitting on his lap. 

Sousuke noticed his sweating,shaking student and asked "Do you want to take a break?"

Ai breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yes! Thank you so much sensei! I really need some air!" Ai tried to get up,but was held in place by Sousuke's arms. "Um..sensei?

"Ai...if there's anything you want to tell me...about how you feel..you can tell me okay." Sousuke picked upon Ai's crush a while ago. He didn't know why,but he had fallen for Ai too.Maybe it was his determination. Maybe it was because he was just cuter than the other students in his class.

"What's this about sensei?" Ai could tell he was onto him. He started to think Sousuke was disgusted by him. As much as he didn't like math,Ai still respected his teacher,and appreciated his help. Now Ai's gone and ruined it.

"Sensei...I'm sorry." Tears started form in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't be." Sousuke said,as he softly kissed Ai's lips. 

Ai kissed Sousuke back without a second thought. He was too overcome with emotions to even say anything. 

They found themselves in Ai's bed upstairs,Sousuke pinning his student underneath him. They kissed even deeper,Sousuke's tongue dominating Ai's. They only parted so Sousuke could kiss and bite Ai's neck. Ai moaned and grinded his hips against Sousuke's. Sousuke ran his hand down Ai's body to rub his cock through his pants.

Ai jumped and whimpered even louder. "Ahn...sensei!"

Sousuke gave a devious smile and asked "Ai...do you touch yourself down here?"

"N-no.."

"Be honest Ai." Sousuke said sternly.

"...Yes." Ai admitted. "I..think about you when I do it too..."

"Oh? And what am I doing to you in your thoughts?" 

"Sometimes...you tie my hands together...while we do..things." Ai blushed even harder. He couldn't believe he was admitting this.

Sousuke gave an even more perverted smile and snapped up his student's hands. He removed his belt from his pants,and tied them together behind his back. He looked down at Ai,admiring his work. "Now what?" he asked.

Ai managed to move with his hands restrained. He propped himself up on his knees,poking out and wiggling his round little butt. Ai bit his lip and hid his face in the pillows. 

Sousuke took Ai's signal to continue,and undid his pants. He looked at his student's beautiful,soft ass. He leaned down to pepper the small of Ai's back with kisses,while his big,rough hands pawed at Ai's cheeks. Ai shivered and moaned,leaning into his teacher's touch. Sousuke reached for a bottle of lotion on Ai's nightstand. He covered his hand with it,and reached around to stroke Ai's cock. He moved his head down to lick Ai's little hole.

Ai groaned louder at this new feeling. He had only ever played with his cock before. He grinded back into Sousuke's face,making him prod his tongue further. 

Sousuke pulled back and laughed. "You like that huh?" His lotion slicked hands left Ai's cock to finger his hole.

"Y-yes sensei!" Ai groaned. He grinded his hips into Sousuke's hand,trying to get him to touch that sensitive spot inside.

Sousuke added a couple more fingers,stretching his hole even more. Ai could feel himself coming closer.

"Sensei wait!" 

"Hmm? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Sousuke worriedly asked.

"N-no its just...I want you inside of me.."

Sousuke made a sly smile. "But I am inside of you Ai." He worked his fingers right into Ai's prostate.

"I meant your dick!" Ai yelled. He quickly realized what he said and buried his heated face in the bed. His bashful "Sorry" was muffled by the sheets.

"Its alright Ai." Sousuke laughed and positioned himself behind his student. He dropped his pants,letting out his cock which had been straining against his pants since he first kissed Ai. Rubbing himself with more lotion he asked Ai "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes sensei.." Ai squeaked out. He smiled at the thought of getting this far with his teacher.

Sousuke poked the head against Ai's ass. The teasing was driving Ai insane."It might hurt. You sure about this?" Even women Sousuke's age had trouble taking his cock,so he knew it would be hell for poor little Ai.

"Please..." Ai pushed back against Sousuke.

Sousuke looked at his pleading student,and finally decided to push his cock inside. Ai squeezes his bound fists,and gritted his teeth at the large intrusion. 

"Ai..how do you feel?" Sousuke asked.

"I'm fine," he lied, "How does it feel for you?"

"You're so hot and tight...it's amazing...you're amazing Ai.." Sousuke said. His student's ass felt like heaven.

"Really?" Ai smiled through his welling tears.

"Of course." Sousuke reached down to wipe Ai's face. He pulled out a little,only to softly thrust back into Ai's warmth.

Ai relaxed into Sousuke's slow,gentle motions. Sousuke started to brush against Ai's prostate,making his cock twitch. As Ai's pain turned into pleasure,Sousuke increased his speed. Lewd clapping noises filled the bedroom as Sousuke slammed into Ai's delicious rump even harder. He hissed and grunted at his student's tightness. He almost lost control until he heard Ai whimpering softly. He decided to play with him a little longer. He grabbed some of his silver locks and gave a small tug. Just enough to lift his head. 

"You like this don't you?" Sousuke growled lecherously in Ai's ear.

"Y-yes sensei.." Ai whispered.

"I can't hear you!" Sousuke said with a sharp slap on Ai's bottom.

"Yes sensei!" Ai said louder.

"Good boy." Sousuke purred.

Sousuke felt Ai tighten around him at those words.

"My good boy..my favorite student..I love you so much Ai..always have." Sousuke cooed. Ai started to moan and rock against Sousuke. He apparently loves having such sweet words said to him. He pulled Ai up against his chest and held him close while he grinded deeper into him.

"I'm about to cum Ai. I want you to come with me okay?"

Ai nodded,too lost in pleasure to care about anything. Sousuke caressed Ai's body,finding his cock with one hand and his hard nipple with the other. Ai yelped at his sensitive areas being played with. Sousuke gave a few low moans himself as he pounded more into his student. The closer he got the faster he jerked Ai off.

"Ai...my cute Ai.." Sousuke moaned as he finally painted Ai's walls with his cum.

Ai started to scream with pleasure as he felt himself burst.

They both fell over and tried to catch their breath. Sousuke started to pull himself out of Ai,leaving the boy feeling almost lonely inside. 

"Sensei?" Ai piped up,as Sousuke started to pepper the back of Ai's neck with kisses.

"Yes?"

"You..said you loved me...did you..mean it?" Ai asked nervously.

Sousuke snickered. "Of course Ai..you're amazing." Sousuke said as he untied Ai's hands.

"Some break huh?" Sousuke said,as he got and fixed his pants.

"Yeah...Ah! My work!" Ai sat up,remembering he still didn't solved Sousuke's equations.

"It's alright Ai. We'll finish it tomorrow." Sousuke leaned down to kiss Ai's cheek. "Keep working hard for me okay?"

"Okay!" Ai smiled,and watched Sousuke leave. From downstairs he could hear his parents come in. He laid down and drifted to sleep,thinking about their dirty little secret. He couldn't wait for the next lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this took so long  
> im sorry this exists in general


End file.
